vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Blood Cell (Cells at Work!)
|-|Bio 1='White Blood Cell (Neutrophil)' His main job is to destroy foreign substances that enter the body from the outside, such as bacteria and viruses. Neutrophils make up more than half of all white blood cells in the blood. |-|Receptor='Receptor' Works like a detector targeting bacteria and other bodies. |-|Tranmigrating Cells='Transmigrating Cells' Cells that move freely inside an organ. |-|Phagocytosis='Phagocytosis' The process by which a cell engulfs and breaks down bacteria and foreign substances. Cells that can do this (such as monocytes, macrophages and neutrophils) are called phagocytes. |-|Bio2='White Blood Cell (Neutrophil)' His main job is to destroy foreign substances that enter the body from the outside, such as bacteria and viruses. Neutrophils have cell adhesion molecules called L-selectin that allow them to stick to the inside if vascular endothelial cells. |-|Myelocyte='Myelocyte' A cell that has yet to differentiate into white blood cells (neutrophil, eosinophil, or basophil). Lives in the bone marrow. Summary White Blood Cell, more specifically Neutrophil U-1146, is a humanized neutrophil and the protagonist of the manga series 'Cells at Work'. He is part of the first wave to be dispatched by the immune system when a pathogen invades the body. Despite being born a natural killer, he takes great interest in other cell types found around the body, especially Red Blood Cell AE-3803. He has fought and defeated numerous pathogens throughout his life, even from an early age as a Myelocyte. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: White Blood Cell Neutrophil Division, U-1146. White Blood Cell, Neutrophil Origin: Cells at Work! Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appears to be in adulthood Classification: Humanised neutrophil, “Kind-Hearted Killer” Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 3), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses via receptor (Can detect when a pathogen is in the area, works faster than he can react), Transmigration (the ability to move just about anywhere, even through tight gaps), Analysis (by phagocytosis), can stick to surfaces using L-selectin, Corrosion Inducement via hydrolyzing enzyme spray, Sound Manipulation (Can talk in a selectively audible voice), can read auras, Self-Sustenance (can survive underwater and in sebum for long amounts of time), likely Multiplication (A standard ability for most characters), possibly minor Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Although electrocuted, he was unaffected by it and got straight back to action afterward). Healing, Aura and Statistics Amplification when activated by immunomodulatory polysaccharides Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Can casually slaughter the likes of Pneumococcus, Staphylococcus Aureus, etc. His knife sliced through a Cedar Pollen Allergen and can clash with Pneumococcus’s shields. He crushed a bacterium with his leg. Despite this, he is seen as part of the lower tier of the immune system. Counterarguments to help boost him to the higher tier of the immune system would include that: His knife can clash with attacks from Staphylococcus Aureus. He fought and defeated the Acne King, who had defeated and killed countless White Blood Cells. Sent Langerhans Cells flying. Can fight alongside Killer T, NK and Macrophages). Below Average Human level with Sneeze One (A “large” missile which killed Pneumococcus and many Rhinoviruses, and can contain several “building-sized” missiles from his perspective) Speed: Unknown (Superior to baseline cells, who should be superior to erythrocytes, who can run on walls. Blocked a throwing knife with his knife, which was seen as akin to playing ping-pong with it, and could react faster than an Antigen Shifted Influenza Virus who could catch said throwing knife. The same pathogen could react to and catch a gunshot, however, the ammo was unknown) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Should be comparable to Red Blood Cell AE-3803, who can push the shell of Steroid) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Clashed with many pathogens) Durability: Below Average Human level (Survived many beatings, including a bite from an acne bacterium amped by sebum, attacks from Cancer, including being crushed by hands large enough to form a tunnel and being stabbed in the back, and being toyed with by Fused Staphylococcus Aureus. Has survived three falls off of cliffs) Stamina: Very high (He was able to fight an army of Influenza Type B for a week. Tougher foes can tire him out, however) Range: Very low due to microscopic size, much higher with Sneeze One Standard Equipment: Receptor, transceiver, Hydrolysing Enzyme Spray, knives, throwing knives, acid-proof enamel helmet Intelligence: Above average (Knows his way around the body, which is made up of multiple cities, towns and industries, and about numerous types of pathogens) Standard Tactics: Becomes naturally bloodlusted in the presence of germs Weaknesses: Susceptible to heat stress Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Receptor:' “Reacts to bacteria and other enemies. The ones assigned to neutrophils have a clunky design. The range and volume can be adjusted, but it cannot determine direction.” *'Hydrolysing Enzyme Spray:' “Breaks down bacterial corpses and other things.” It can even be used on living foes, however. *'L-Selectin:' Allows him to adhere to the floor, walls, etc. *'Knife:' Has six of these knives, which is his main style of combat. He also possesses throwing knives, but these are rarely used. *'Activation:' Can be activated by coming into contact with immunomodulatory polysaccharides. This will heal any of his wounds and grants him an amp. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thrax (Osmosis Jones) Thrax's Profile (Note: Battle took place in a human body) Kharaa Bacterium (Subnautica) Kharaa Bacterium's Profile (Speed was equal, there was a single cell of Kharaa, and the battle was within the human body of Cells at Work!) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cells at Work! Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users